Two Sides of the Same Coin
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Itachi betrays the Uchiha clan as well as his…close companion, leaving her to take in Sasuke and try to patch up the pieces of her life. She and Sasuke both foster the same hatred for the older Uchiha, but only one of them has the guts to do something about it. What would happen when Itachi returns to the village to capture the nine tails? Set during Naruto and not Shippuden. ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another Itachi/OC! One Shots for me are hard to write. I no comprehend. After this story, would be my last my last post. **

**It'll be another Deidara/OC. It was going to be a Jiraiya/OC in an AU, but I changed my mind. I'm just not feeling it, you know?**

**So the summary is: ****Itachi betrays the Uchiha clan as well as his…close companion, leaving her to take in Sasuke and try to patch up the pieces of her life. She and Sasuke both foster the same hatred for the older Uchiha, but only one of them has the guts to do something about it. What would happen when Itachi returns to the village to capture the nine tails? Set during Naruto and not Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you'd know if I did. How would you know? Well, for one "**Masashi Kishimoto" **wouldn't be on the covers of the manga, it would say "The Happiest Girl Alive!" and all my favorite characters would be alive and the show and manga would only focus on those characters, i.e. Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Jiraiya…**

He broke the kiss, turning away from me. "Itachi-kun, what's wrong?" I asked, sounding worried.

"This," he told me, still avoiding my eyes. "We are wrong."

"W-what do you mean, Itachi?"

He sighed, and turned back to look at me, his Sharingan looking at me. "I don't think that we're working as a couple," he said. "I think it's time that we see other people, Kalika."

I glared at him. "Fine," I growled, standing up from the bench that we were sitting on. "Okay, whatever."

Shaking my head, I began walking away. "Kalika," Itachi called. Freezing in my tracks, I hear him come up to me. "Kalika, I love you," he whispered in my ear. "It just won't work. We need some distance. Please go stay with one of your friends from the village. A close friend that cares for you unconditionally that is not part of this clan."

"You're pushing me away, Itachi," I glared at the ground. "For the past month, you've been pushing me away."

"I have been pushing you away, but it's for your own safety," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I just need you to live," he growled. "I don't care if you hate me for anything and everything I've done just go."

He walked away from me.

"Itachi, since you don't care," I spoke up, making him pause for a moment. "I'd need a better reason than you breaking up with me to hate you."

After I got home, I threw together an overnight pack and went to my friend Ericka's house. She's the closest thing I have to a sister. Either one of us would gladly die in the other's place.

I knocked on her door once, twice, thrice, and the door opened revealing a short girl with long straight red hair. "Kika!" she cheered as she enveloped me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I was busy," I smiled at her once she let me go.

"With Itachi?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. My smile faded and turned into a thoughtful frown. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I couldn't stop the tears that began falling from my eyes as I latched onto Ericka, squeezing her with all my might.

"Was it something I said?" she asked. "Oh, I knew it! I'm a horrible person!" I shook my head on her shoulder. "What happened? Was it Itachi?" I froze, earning a gasp from her. "It was him wasn't it?" I shook my head slightly. "Don't you lie to me, girl," she grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length. "What did he do? Do I have to beat him up because I will!"

I smiled through my tears at my best friend's willingness to see me happy. "You know he's stronger than you," I laughed, but it sounded strangled and forced.

"I don't care," she insisted. "If he hurts my chibi, I'll hurt him!"

"It's fine, Ericka," I insisted. "I was just overreacting again."

"Tell me what he did and _I'll _be the one to decide if you're overreacting," she said, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"He-" I broke off, feeling more tears leak from my eyes. In a vain attempt at stopping them, I squeezed my eyes shut, but it only made them flow faster. "He broke up with me…"

"He what?" she shrieked. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! No! You guys made such a cute couple though!"

I gave a strangled cry as she led me inside so that we could talk about it more in the privacy of her home. "Now tell me what happened."

"He said…it wasn't working, but…I just…don't…I don't understand…where we went wrong…" I said through gasps. "I thought…that…that he was happy, you know? But I…I guess I was wrong…"

Ericka growled. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll pound his face! I'll kill him! Hurting you like that, I'll-"

"Please stop yelling," I asked her. "Thanks for, you know, caring."

"Aw, baby, of course I care! I love you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"D-do you mind if I stay here for the n-night?"

"Oh of course not, baby," she pouted. "I'm going to go make some hot cocoa. Do you want some?"

I nodded mutely. "But…later. Can I be alone for a few minutes…"

I looked up, seeing her nod. Turns out those minutes turned into hours, and I locked the door. Ericka understood. She knew what was going on inside of me: the conflict and pain.

The next few hours were spent crying, locked in Ericka's room. It's true, I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

I spent those hours thinking over every conversation that we ever had, thinking where it went wrong, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. He seemed happy, but maybe it was all an act. Maybe he was never actually happy when he was with me. I mean, sure at first he could have been happy, but then…

I don't know. Soon, the tears dried, and I shakily stood up off the floor and walked down the stairs slowly. I found Ericka sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bowl of popcorn. "Ericka, do you have any ice cream?"

"Yeah, it's in the freezer," she looked up, smiling at me. "Are you feeling better?"

"I will after ice cream and hot chocolate…"

"In the kitchen," she grinned. "You really never change…"

I walked into the kitchen, smiling as I found my now mildly temperature hot chocolate and the ice cream, grabbing the thing of sprinkles and a spoon and taking my time returning to the living room, taking a seat next to Ericka.

"Hey, remember four years ago when your brother left?" Ericka asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you didn't care back then, but I was so…"

"Upset," I filled in, taking the spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Yes, and you didn't understand why, but I was," she said, staring blankly at the TV screen. "But you were there for me anyways."

"I remember," I told her. "But you didn't know Reign. You didn't know his reasons."

"And you don't know Itachi's reasons either," Ericka said. My breath caught. "So you can be upset and angry. At every little thing he ever did to you. Get angry! Go throw something! Beat something up!"

"Or we could just watch a chick-flick," I suggested.

"That's good too," she shrugged, turning on the movie. Ericka ate her popcorn and I ate my ice cream, and for a little while, I felt fine, if I didn't think about Itachi. Because once I thought about Itachi, I started to think, and I would over think. So, just for right now, I'll pretend like I'm happy and that there's nothing wrong.

I'll pretend like the one who comforted me after my mother killed herself didn't just leave me. I'll pretend like there was only ever Ericka. She was the only one who comforted me. There was no one else.

"Hey, Ericka," I asked her. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

"My little brother," she said. "My father and I got into a fight about my little brother, and he kicked me out."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."

She nodded, looking back at the screen.

"Tell me what happens?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Good night!"

"Night," I murmured before heading upstairs, and immediately lying down on Alex's bed and feeling sleep overcome me.

I woke up to a shrill scream, and immediately shot out of bed, instantly on alert. Activating my Sharingan, I raced down stairs. "Alex!" I called. "Are you okay?"

"Kalika Uchiha?" I heard a voice call. I finally made it down the stairs, and found a group of ANBU standing in the doorway.

I nodded silently, looking at my friend, who was in a crumpled heap on the floor, tears pouring down her face. "What did you do to her?"

"Where were you last night?" one in an owl mask asked.

"Between what time frame?"

"Sunset to dawn."

"Here, asleep," I told them. "Why? What happened?"

"The entire Uchiha clan was murdered last night and there were only three corpses not found amongst the bodies," he said. "Yours, Sasuke Uchiha's, and Itachi Uchiha."

I was…I don't know. I couldn't speak or breathe. I backed up, shaking my head. "No…they…they're not dead…they can't be…Who did it?" I demanded.

"We have reason to believe that it was Itachi Uchiha," he said.

"H-how…?"

"He left Sasuke alive and told his younger brother that he did do it, and gave him his reasons which will remain confidential."

"What'll happen to Sasuke?"

"Since he has no living relatives, he will be moved into the village's orphanage," the masked man said.

"No!" I snapped. "No, I'll take him. I'm an Uchiha. I'll take him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know Sasuke personally. Where's Itachi?"

"He was missing since sometime last night when he left Sasuke."

"Itachi left? He's…he's gone…?"

"We understand if you won't take Sasuke-"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm taking in Sasuke! He needs someone like me to help him discover his potential. Someone who knows what he could do."

"Very well," he nodded curtly. "Will you be staying here then?"

"Yes. When can I take Sasuke?"

"Tomorrow. We need to finish questioning him."

"Who is doing the interrogations?"

"Ibiki," he told me.

"If he is tortured," I growled. "If one hair on his head is injured, I swear…"

"We do not use torture methods on children who are too innocent to lie for their brother."

I nodded. "Good. I would like to see him as soon as possible."

"We'll bring him over once we're done."

"Okay, good day," I said, closing the door behind them as they left. Once I knew that they were gone for sure, I joined Ericka on the floor, not crying—though I wished I could.

I just laid there in shock, taking in deep ragged breaths. _I could have died last night_, I thought. _Sasuke could have died._

Oh, god, I could only imagine what he had to go through. Sasuke, you were faced with death by your own brother…Your own brother could have killed you.

My eyes widened in shock, and it was then—at that exact moment—that I promised myself that I would protect Sasuke with my life, and I would destroy anything that ever has or will cause him pain. Starting with Itachi Uchiha.

**Yosh! I'm done with this chapter. So there was this huge storm today! It lasted oh ten minutes…that was a letdown, but during that storm, the rain and the wind knocked out my TV signal! And I freaked out, completely, because I thought I wouldn't be able to watch Criminal Minds! I had to find out what went down with Doyle!**

**But now I'm watching it, and finishing up my other first chapter story! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo-kay! Chapter two! Yes! Okay! Woot! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Anywhozits, I have an important notification: I'M STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN SOON IN LESS THAN A MONTH! Yay…well, I'm telling you this as my excuse for not being able to post as often as I am now! So…yeah, that's why!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do claim Itachi as my friend, Ayu's.**

**Ayu: yes!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Ayu: You know you love me!**

**Oh, yeah, and I own Kalika and Ericka. Mwahahaha!**

After I had gotten Ericka to calm down, I sluggishly made my way back to Ericka's bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. _I could've died. Sasuke could've died. I could've gotten Ericka killed. Sasuke came so close to death. Itachi could've killed me. Itachi could've killed Sasuke. Itachi killed the entire clan, but spared us. Just us. Why? I could've died, but worse Sasuke could've died. Ericka could've been killed…_

-/_\-

A sharp knock woke me up from my trance-like state. I shot up on the bed that wasn't mine and made my way to the door of the bedroom, idly noting that it was dark out.

I slowly opened the door. "Hello…?" I looked from the masked Anbu to the little boy.

"Kalika," the Anbu said. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I think I would know who Sasuke Uchiha is," I snapped, looking at Sasuke who had his arms crossed over his chest and refused to look at me. He was pouting too, which looked really cute. "You can leave now," I said, addressing the Anbu. "We're fine here."

"Very well," the Anbu nodded and left soon after.

"Come on, Sasuke," I moved aside to let him into the room.

"No," he pouted again.

"Sasuke," I sighed. "Don't you remember me?"

He looked at me for a minute before looking away and pouting once more. "Yes."

"Then why do you refuse to look at me?"

"Because you are not my mother," he replied.

"Sasuke, I'm not trying to be your mother," I explained. "I'm going to be your big sister, a role model and a figure of authority. Do you know why I took you in?"

"No?" he asked, looking at me warily.

"So that other people who don't know you or what you can do don't try to pretend to be your mother and father. Is that okay?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "Hmm…okay!"

I grinned at him. "So, you met Ibiki," I commented. He nodded. "Was he scary?"

"He was creepy! And he kept asking me questions and…"

"Did he hurt you, Sasuke?" I asked him, gently. Sasuke shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"Itachi," Sasuke looked down sadly.

"I know. He-"

"I'll kill him!" Sasuke announced. I stared at the boy in shock. Such strong words for such a little boy. "I'll avenge Mother and Father! And Auntie and Uncle! And…and everyone!"

I remained silent. Such ambition. "Come on, Sasuke," I pulled him forward. "I'll show you to our room."

"I-Isn't this our room?" he asked confused.

"No, that's Ericka's room," I told him. "This is her house, so you have to listen to her too, okay?"

He nodded. I smiled and led him to a door that was heavily decorated with my penmanship. "Here we are!" I announced, opening the door. "Until we get another bed, I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

He nodded and padded over to the queen sized bed and jumped on it in a laying position. "It's soft," he mumbled into the sheets. I giggled at his antics.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him.

"Uh…nine-something, I think," he replied.

"Okay, well be in bed by nine-thirty, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay!"

"I'll be right downstairs if you need me," I said, exiting the room.

"Bye, Kika-Chan!"

I smiled to myself as I headed down the stairs, finding Ericka spread out across the couch, watching the TV. "Hey," I snapped, feigning annoyance. "I do so believe that that is _my_ bed."

Ericka looked up and grinned. "Okay, then! Is the boy all set?"

"Yeah, taking over my bed and everything!"

She laughed. "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

"Okay," I replied, watching her head up the stairs. I sighed and turned off the television, laying down, drifting off to sleep.

_I was running. Running down a deserted street. Every time I looked behind me, I saw no one, but I was running from them. Who was I running from? I continuously asked myself, never coming up with an answer. _

_I kept running. Looking left and right for an escape, but every time I saw another street, my heart skipped a beat in fear. So I kept running straight, seeing familiar buildings with the Uchiha crest on them, but knowing I wouldn't be safe in any of them._

_So I kept running from an unknown fate. Running until I came to a dead end. I tired climbing it, but every time I would get higher, the wall rose. I was wasting time! I looked down, and saw who I was running from._

_Death. But not the hooded figure shrouded in shadows, no this one was the one person I hated most. The one I feared most. The one that I had loved most. This death was Itachi Uchiha, and he had come for me._

I heard a creaking noise, and shot up, gasping. Then I heard the padding of tiny footsteps against the wooden floors. "Kika-Chan…" came a small voice.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"I…" I reached over and turned on the lights, and looked over at the small boy. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You're crying!"

"Kika-Chan, I…I…"

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked gently. He nodded. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

He nodded, sniffling slightly. I made room on the couch for him to sit on my lap. He climbed up and started talking. "I was back at home," he whispered, sniffling again. "But then…I got scared so I started running. I didn't know where I was going or…or who I was running…from, but…but…then…" he started crying again and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Did you come to a wall that you couldn't climb, Sasuke?" I asked gently, feeling him nodded against me. "And then…Itachi was there?"

He nodded again. "How…how did you know?"

"I had the same dream," I told him, standing up; I carried him back to our room. "Do you want me to stay with you, Sasuke?"

He nodded again, slower than the last two. I carried him over to the bed, smiling as I laid him down on one side and going to lay down on the other myself. I was about to fall asleep again when a certain little boy spoke up.

"Kika-Chan?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" I mumbled.

"I'm glad you're my sister now."

I smiled. "Me too, Sasuke-kun."

**Wow! Chapter two everybody! Chapter two! Um…next chapter will most likely be a time skip to Sasuke gets the news of the chunnin exams. So…yeah, that's kind of all I needed to tell you…**

**Reviews:**

_**JaggerMania: **_**thanks for your review! I already thanked you, but…Yeah, so…thanks**

_**Ayukazi With Kitty: **_**Thanks for the review! And…wow many facial expressions! Ha-ha, this is the Ayu that owns Itachi, by the way!**

**Followers:**

_**JaggerMania: **_**a special thank you!**

**Favorites:**

_**JaggerMania: **_**another big fat a-thank you! **

**Anyways, my special minions, reviews are always appreciated and welcome!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee**


End file.
